Hiking
by lilythesilly
Summary: Everyone loves hiking.....except for Shane Gray of course SxM


I own absolutley nothing, which kinda sucks

**A/N So I'm back! I had so much fun this past week but I missed writing, so I wrote this little one-shot on Wednesday morning when I was in my cabin waiting for the counselor to come wake me up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shane sat in the middle of Mitchie's floor, watching her strum random notes on her guitar and wrote them down. Needless to say, his curiosity was piqued.

Getting up, Shane walked towards Mitchie, attempting to sneak a glance at her current project. "What are you working on, Mitch?" he asked. Shane frowned softly when he saw her close the book and hide it behind her back. "C'mon Mitchie, lemme see!"

His girlfriend shook her head indignantly. "Nope," she replied, a subtle smirk visible on her pretty face, "you'll just have to wait."

"Please Mitchie?" he whined. "Why won't you even show your boyfriend the song?"

"When he walks in, I'll show him," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shane pouted. "Come _on, _Mitchie! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Since when?!" Mitchie cried out, feigning shock.

He jutted out his lower lip further. "You know what I'm talking about, Mitch! I asked you after that entire fiasco with Tess!" Man, he never knew his girlfriend could be so unfair.

Tapping her index finger against her chin, she replied after thinking for a moment, "Nope, I don't think I recall that."

"You're mean, Mitchie. Real mean."

"You know you love me," Mitchie answered, giggling softly.

"Unfortunately," he replied, sighing.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "That's good," she murmured against his lips, "because I love you too."

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a cough coming from someone in the doorway. Breaking apart, they saw Brown standing there, a smirk on his face. "It's perfect weather for hiking," he stated. "So sorry to interrupt your little love fest, though." And yet, he didn't sound sorry at all.

Pulling away from each other, both teens flushed a deep crimson. Nevertheless, Shane didn't let that stop him from declining the offer indignantly.

"Please Shane? It'll be fun!" Mitchie reassured him, tugging on his hand and dragging him up off her bed.

"Says who?"

"Me," was her simple reply before Mitchie continued to drag him off her bed.

"Don't make me go, Mitch! I hate hiking!" he complained, gripping onto the headboard as though it were a lifeline.

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "Shane Gray, you will let go of that headboard and get over here right now! You are going hiking whether you like it or not!" Mitchie ordered.

A look of terror flashed on Shane's face before he bolted out the door. "So much for not letting a girl tell me what to do," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Mitchie snapped, following Shane out the door.

"Nothing," he replied hastily.

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie grabbed Shane's hands and dragged him into the forest. Once they reached a small clearing, she began twirling slowly, taking in the serenity and beauty of the forest. "Isn't this gorgeous?"

Shane smiled softly. "Yes, you are."

"Cliché much?" she asked, giving a rather unladylike snort, letting go of his hands.

"You know it," he replied simply, taking a seat on a tree stump. "And try to move me, Mitchie, and you'll prove futile."

Two hours later, Shane was found wandering aimlessly around the woods, less than forty feet away from where he was previously.

"Mitchie?" he called, spinning around, looking around for any trace of said girl.

"What?" she answered from behind him.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise. "Dammit, Mitchie! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Where'd you go?" she asked pointedly. "I bend over for less than a minute to tie my shoe and when I look up, you're gone!"

Shane seemed somewhat affronted. "What do you mean 'where was I?' Where were you?" he inquired.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just keep going, okay?" Mitchie replied. She shrugged and began walking once more.

"Mitchie, wait up!" he yelled, running after her. He tripped over a rock in his effort to catch up to her and let out a girlish shriek as he fell. When he got up to dust his precious tight pants off, Shane noticed he was all alone… again. "Mitchie?" Shane called out, hyperventilating. "Where are you?!"

Someone slapped him upside the head. "I'm right here, idiot," Mitchie told him, putting her hands on her hips. "Now come on." She motioned to the trail.

"Sorry, Mitch." Shane looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. Mitchie, of all people, should've known he sucked at navigating.

She giggled. "Are you always getting lost?"

"Only if you're here to find me," was his cheesy response.

Mitchie's tinkling laugh could be heard within a mile's radius. When she finally stopped giggling, she told Shane, "Alright popstar. Let's hike up this mountain."

"Crap."

* * *

**A/N Was that like uber cheesy and random or what? Just so you know I acted just like Shane did on my hike. And I fell **_**many times**_**. So please give me some feedback and review!**

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


End file.
